


Seclusion

by deweydrops



Series: A Sorta Fairytale [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Honeymoon, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Explicit, Pre-Thor (2011), Undressing, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deweydrops/pseuds/deweydrops
Summary: Loki and Sigyn get some much-needed time away from the palace after the wedding.





	Seclusion

Sigyn shifted in her seat as the carriage jostled over a slight bump in the road, the skirts beneath her wedding gown rustling with the motion. The ceremonial keys she'd been bestowed hours earlier jangled at her waist, their weight an unfamiliar sensation. She cast a side-long glance at Loki, who hadn't spoken since they'd departed from the palace after the wedding feast, their guests waving them off as the sun began to set. They were now on their way to the royal fortress on the mountain beyond the city, where they'd spend the next seven days and nights together in total seclusion per Asgardian tradition. While she'd greatly anticipated any and all private moments with Loki throughout their long courtship and betrothal, now she felt a knot of nerves tangling in her gut as the carriage drew closer. This was the custom that had been spoken of in hushed whispers and nervous giggles among the young village maidens where she'd grown up.

Loki had taken his helmet off, leaving it resting in his lap. Their hands were still loosely bound together with the green and gold cord they'd used in the ceremony, and hers rested gently over his. His free hand rested beneath his chin as he looked ahead, his eyes cast down as though he were lost in thought. In the midst of the whirlwind of wedding preparations and protocols, this was the first truly private moment they'd shared in several days. After so much time spent being fussed over by nearly all of Asgard, the silent ride should have been a relief, yet she wondered what went through his mind at the moment, if his trepidation matched hers, what he'd been told about the seclusion when he grew up.

In the country, where weddings were a community event and nearly every villager had a hand in the preparations, the newlywed couple retreated to a small, windowless hut on the outskirts of the village. Sigyn recalled one spring morning many years ago, when she and her older sister Idunn were tasked with delivering food to the hut for the couple. They'd been given strict in instructions from the elder women to leave the covered meals and wine just in front of the door and leave promptly. “Do not linger and for Norns' sake, do not disturb them!” the local healer commanded they went on their way, Idunn carefully holding the tray and Sigyn with a cask of wine.

“Why aren't we allowed to bother them?” Sigyn had asked her sister as they walked, because she'd been old enough be curious about these kinds of things but unsure what exactly she wanted to know. “Don't they get lonely?”

Idunn snickered. She'd spent most of that season sneaking away with a merchant's son whenever she was certain their father wasn't paying attention, and Sigyn knew she understood what was going on in the hut more than she let on.

“Oh, they're just fine,” Idunn replied, steadying the tray in her hands. “They have each other.”

“What do they do in there? Are they bored?” Sigyn asked, steadying her footing. Drops of wine sloshed out of the cask and onto her fingers as she tried to match her sister's pace.

“They're getting to know each other,” Idunn replied, too quickly. “Don't worry about them. In a few days' time, they'll emerge, though perhaps not without some coaxing. Although...” she gave Sigyn the conspiratorial glance that indicated she was about to say something meant only for select ears, “It's possible they're already utterly sick of each other and will emerge with nothing but scowls. It's far more entertaining that way. For us, at least.”

The small hut had come into view. Sigyn's head filled with even more questions. Her arm that carried the wine began to slack, and Idunn gripped her by elbow, steadying her hold on the cask before even more liquid spilled. “Why would they be sick of each other if they just married?”

“It's a funny thing.” Idunn lowered her voice as they approached. “But I hear when you must share a bed with someone, sometimes the things you once loved about them become the things that make you want to smother them with your pillow.”

Sigyn stopped cold, her eyes wide. “But I...I don't want to smother anyone with a pillow!”

Idunn chuckled. “Then perhaps avoid that hut. Or remove all the pillows if you do end up there.”

The hut was silent when they'd arrived. Idunn set the tray on the ground in front of the door and Sigyn set the cask next to it. They lingered for a moment, both hoping for any signs of what the couple inside was up to, before the sounds of footsteps approaching from inside sent them swiftly away.

A few days later she'd watched as the couple returned to the village proper, noting the knowing smirks from the adults. Neither, it seemed, had smothered the other, which Sigyn had supposed was a good sign for a lifetime together.

Now the carriage came to a halt. They'd arrived.

Her grip on Loki's bound hand tightened as they waited for the driver to open the carriage door. Loki turned, a sly smirk on his face. “Ready, my bride?”

The carriage door opened. Loki and Sigyn struggled to exit the carriage with their bound hands, with Loki exiting first before leading Sigyn out, supporting her back as she got to her feet.

The fortress stood before them, its high golden walls looming beyond the stone walkway. With large wooden doors, balconies overlooking the mountain and city below, and high turrets, it was a far cry from the small village hut.

The carriage drove off. Loki loosened the cord that bound their hands just enough the create some slack between them before scooping Sigyn up in his arms.

“Loki, really?” Sigyn stared up at her now-husband. “I can manage the walk.”

“Well I must perform my sworn duty and keep my bride safe from any creatures that might wish to snatch her from the threshold.”

“I am rather certain two sorcerers such as ourselves could fight off any such creatures were they a threat. But, I will perform my duty and indulge my husband.”

“As well you should. I suspect the Asgardians would frown upon a prince who'd lost their new princess not even a day after she'd joined the royal family.”

Sigyn wrapped her arms over his shoulders, though the cord made for some awkward positioning. “It's rather large for just the two of us, is it not?” She remarked as Loki carried her up the walkway.

“It's quite small, actually,” Loki replied. “By fortress standards.”

Sigyn tried to suppress her laugh, but Loki caught it.

“What?”

“That,” Sigyn pointed at the fortress with her free hand. “Is _small by fortress standards._ ”

Loki blinked. “It is.”

“It's just that we come from such different worlds, you and I. It's easy to forget, but then you look at this behemoth and say 'It's small by fortress standards'. Maybe so, but it's still the second largest building _I've_ ever entered.”

“You're part of my world now, you know. You have been for some time, my darling.”

“I didn't say it was a bad thing. Just these little reminders pop up from time to time and it...amuses me. You know, back at my village, we'd be in a small hut with no windows.”

“The amusement goes both ways, my darling. I seem to recall your incredibly...vivid description of goats giving birth over one the first feasts you attended with me. Even Volstagg's appetite waned after your speech.”

Sigyn assumed the wide-eyed innocent countenance she'd feigned when Queen Frigga had finally interrupted her now-infamous monologue. “Oh my prince, I was merely answering the question Lady Fulla and her companions asked of me.”

Loki assumed his mother's firm tone. “It seems you answered the ladies' question rather well, Gentle Sigyn.”

Sigyn laughed, recalling the stricken faces of Lady Fulla and her friends as their attempt to mock her backfired. “I suppose they should not have asked me if they did not wish to know the answer. Was my response inappropriate for dinner?” She batted her eyes in mock confusion at Loki.

“Highly inappropriate,” Loki replied, tightening his grasp on her. “Overly detailed, and quite graphic. I very nearly asked for your hand on the spot.”

Sigyn gazed at Loki, her nerves calming as her lips met his. He was still the same man she'd fallen in love with. The next seven nights would only strengthen what they had, not weaken it.

They'd reached the double doors. Loki released her and ran his free hand around the golden handles. A green light flashed, and the doors opened just wide enough to allow them to step through. The doors closed behind them, the locks clicking shut.

The long corridor stretched out ahead of them, illuminated by candles burning along the walls. As they walked, they passed a dining room with a long table, onto which many covered dishes and casks of wine were placed. There were no signs of servants, and there wouldn't be, but clearly several had been hard at work before they'd arrived. The thought of food, dishes and their belongings being delivered and cleared away by silent, unseen hands unsettled her slightly.

The corridor ended in a long spiral stairwell. Sigyn followed Loki to the second floor, taking in the almost labyrinthine layout of the fortress.

“How do we know which room is ours?”

“All these rooms are ours for now,” Loki replied, leading her down another long corridor. “But the master chamber is at the very end of this hall.”

Outside, the sun had finally set. Sigyn's nerves returned as they stopped in front of the room at the end of the corridor, its brass door etched with fanciful designs.

The hinges creaked as Loki pushed the door open, revealing an opulent bed covered with the finest sheets and exquisite covers Sigyn had ever seen up close. Along the far wall a fireplace burned, radiating heat and light into the darkened room. A small set of steps lead to a large bath partially concealed by a curtain. An alcove along the back wall lead to a balcony overlooking the mountain beneath them.

Sigyn jumped slightly as Loki shut the door. She felt him move in close behind her. A sudden reticence had come over her as his arms wrapped around her waist.

“Nervous?” Loki whispered, placing a kiss to the back of her neck. He'd unwrapped the cords from their hands and cast them to the ground. Her wrist felt lighter, free to move as she pleased.

“Only a little.” She'd been looking forward to this moment as much as she knew Loki had. They were now standing right on the precipice and her heart skipped a beat just before the leap.

“Then we will proceed slowly,” Loki whispered in her ear, his hands sliding up to her shoulders. “And if you wish me to stop at any point, we will stop. No need to rush when we have so much time to ourselves.”

Sigyn nodded, and reached up to remove the gold circlet adorning her forehead. Loki's hand clasped hers. “Allow me.”

His fingers clasped the circlet, gently removing it from her forehead, taking care not to pull at the few strands of her hair that tangled around its leafy gold design. A moment later she felt his fingers at the back of her head, methodically removing the pins that held her elaborate plaits in place. Slowly he unwound each plait until her hair cascaded down her back in loose curls.

Sigyn glanced over her shoulder. “Shall we begin?” He had to be burning with anticipation, and she'd half expected him to throw her onto the bed as soon as the door closed.

“We've already begun, my darling.” Loki gathered her hair in his hands and moved it over her shoulder, exposing the tight laces at the back of her wedding gown. Sigyn reached around to pull the knot at the base of her back loose, but Loki grasped her hand again. “I'm simply savoring each step.” His lips were at the of her back of her neck. The pinch of his teeth grazing her skin sent gooseflesh down her arms.

He lightly placed her hand back at her side before untying the knot. She could feel his hands unraveling the silken ribbons from her gown as the bodice loosened from her torso. At last the ribbons fell to the floor by her feet. Loki tugged the open ends of the bodice apart, resting a hand against Sigyn's bare back for a moment. She heard a soft moan escape his lips before moving his hand to her hip.

“It's such an exquisite torment, is it not? Moving closer and closer, but not quite there yet,” Loki whispered as his fingers slipped beneath the golden sash tied above her hips. The keys jingled at her side for a moment before dropping to the floor with a soft clink. “It will make the final release so much sweeter.”

His hands returned to her back, slipping beneath the gown as they glided back up to her shoulders. Now Sigyn sighed with pleasure as the gown fell to her feet, leaving her clad in only her undergarments.

“Turn around,” Loki whispered, his hands sliding down her sides. She turned, and saw his garments were now gone as well. He gazed at her, his mischievous grin across his lips. His lithe build belied the sinews of his muscles, and his eyes were dark in the light of the fire. His hair had freed itself from whatever concoction he used to slick it back, and it fell around his face in soft dark curls. She caught her breath as she looked at him. He was so truly handsome. And all hers.

He cupped a hand beneath her chin, tilting her head up. She caressed his pale, bare shoulders as his lips met hers. Her reticence melted away under his embrace.

“My wife,” Loki murmured between kisses, his free hand tight against her lower back. “My love. My princess. My Sigyn.”

He lead her to the bed, easing her onto the silk sheets before moving in beside her. Sigyn glanced over at the fireplace, the only source of light in the room. She reached out a hand, summoning enough magic to extinguish the flames from a distance with swift motion of her palm. She gasped with pleasure as Loki continued his ministrations well into the night.

*

Loki opened his eyes when the morning sun reached his face, expecting either his brother or one of guards to come barging through the chamber door before the pleasant weight on his shoulder and distinctive scent of lavender reminded him where he was, and why.

Sigyn was curled up by his side, resting her head on his shoulder. Her breathing was slow and rhythmic, her eyes closed. If he'd felt any desire to get up, it vanished at the sight of her sound sleep beside him. He rested his head back against the pillow. This was the intended goal of the seclusion, after all. To leave their private chambers as little as possible.

He was not inexperienced in these matters, yet his dalliances were far fewer in number than he supposed one might expect of a prince. Partly due to his preference for solitude, he'd found his prior encounters had an undercurrent of disappointment. In most cases he knew any interest in him came only after those who sought out Thor had been turned away by Sif's glares, and any prince was better than no prince at all. The concept of pleasing one's bedmate seemed a pointless exercise until Sigyn came along.

In the days leading up to the wedding he found himself preoccupied with pleasing her. Yet he was not one to seek out advice and admit his insecurities. At any rate, no one seemed likely to provide any real insight. His father spoke only of continuing the line of succession. Thor's main interest still lay with hitting things with Mjolnir. Indeed, he remained completely oblivious to almost all romantic overtures from otherwise willing partners unless someone explicitly pointed them out. Fandral's only remark, made the night before the wedding, was that the only thing better than romancing a beautiful woman for an entire week was romancing _several_ women for an entire week.

His mother, in one of their private talks in the garden, offered just one bit of wisdom: _Be gentle._

And gentle he had been, until Sigyn whispered in his ear: “My prince, I am not made of porcelain.” He paused, looked into her eyes and saw how she burned for him. He let go of his hesitance and gave in to the desire he had for her. The way her legs quivered beneath him and the delectable sounds coming from her mouth told him just how much she was enjoying herself. He didn't hold back in his fervor to please her and, based on the soft smile on her kiss-swollen lips, he'd succeeded.

He lifted a lock of her silken hair, idly curling it between his fingertips. In the soft sunlight, it took on a clear golden blonde hue, unlike the copper cast it taken on last night, illuminated by the light of the fire. Loki adored both shades- part of what drew him to Sigyn when they'd first met was the seemingly ever-changing color of her curls, somewhere between blonde and red depending on the time of day, the light, and perhaps her mood. He'd often find her reading in the garden in the late afternoon, and watching the subtle shifts in hue as the sun set captivated him almost as much as Sigyn herself.

Now she stirred, her eyes opening slightly as she let out a contented sigh.

“Good morning, my darling,” Loki murmured, pressing his lips to her hairline. “Sleep as long as you wish.”

“Mmm-hmm.” Sigyn curled in closer to his side. Loki felt her shiver slightly. The air high in the mountains was much cooler than down in the city, and a strong breeze blew in through the balcony. Loki had scarcely noticed the temperature drop, but he pulled Sigyn in close, adjusting the sheets so she was completely covered. He closed his eyes again, draping his arms over her back, relishing the silence and solitude while it lasted.

*

Later that afternoon, Sigyn explored the halls of the fortress, looking for the library that should be somewhere near off the main hall, by the study. Loki mentioned it in passing and before he'd finished his sentence, she was out of bed, throwing on her sleeping tunic and robe before setting off down the hall.

The fortress was cavernous, though not nearly as daunting as it seemed when she'd first entered its walls. It was quiet and still compared to the constant bustle of the palace, and it was strange not to see another soul as she moved through the hall and down the stairwell.

She supposed she should feel different now that she was no longer a maiden, yet at the moment it seemed nothing about her or Loki had changed. If anything, she felt even more like herself, especially free from the eyes of the court. She was eager to resume last night's activities, but they needed to rest for a bit. In the meantime, the library would serve keep her occupied until they were both ready.

She located the study just across the hall from the dining area. Most of the rooms that were not the master chamber were rather sparse in their furnishings. She supposed these rooms weren't intended to get much use by those who came here. The library itself was little more than a large closet with a few bookshelves. She stepped in and took a look at the collection. Nearly half were books she'd read before, but she took a few favorites along with as many of the unread books as she could carry. Her pile stacked high in her arms. She could just peer over the top to see where she was going.

She returned to the master chamber to find Loki standing at the balcony, half hidden by the billowing curtains. She set her pile of books down and moved in beside him. The view encompassed the entire city, but his gaze was fixed on the palace.

“Homesick already?” Sigyn asked, placing a hand on Loki's shoulder.

Loki blinked, as though pulled from a trance, and glanced at her. “The announcement will be made soon.” He turned his gaze back to the palace.

“For what?”

“Thor's coronation. It won't be long after we return.”

Loki closed his eyes. His jealousy at this brother's favor spiked at the mere mention of succession. Even more so that Thor remained so utterly unprepared to lead Asgard, yet the Allfather seemed determined to move forward anyway. Sigyn was fond of her brother-in-law, but she feared Asgard would be at war within minutes of his ascent to the throne.

Worse, she knew how inferior Loki already felt in his brother's shadow, and the bitter truth was Thor had always been the favored son in their father's eyes. It was clear to her that Loki's counsel would be an invaluable resource regardless of who sat on the throne, but it seemed neither Thor nor his father were inclined to agree.

“You went spying at the palace while I was gone,” Sigyn said after a moment. It seemed even in total seclusion he'd be up to some tricks.

Loki met her eyes with a look of guilt. This was meant to be their exclusive time together, and he'd sent a projection to keep tabs on the palace. Yet Sigyn felt no anger as she looked at her husband. He was so much more sensitive than he let on, and she knew he feared his absence from the court would go unnoticed, or worse, celebrated.

“They were just discussing it,” Loki murmured after a long moment. “Not even a day after my- after our-”

Sigyn pulled Loki into her arms. “I know, Loki. I know.” She briefly entertained the notion of slapping both Odin and Thor right upside their heads, so oblivious were they to the thousand little cuts they inflicted on Loki. But where she could not stop their wounding him, perhaps she could help him heal.

She lead him back into the chamber, closing the curtain by the balcony so that the palace disappeared from view.

“My prince,” Sigyn began as they sat on the edge of the bed. “Thor may have your father's favor, and the throne, but you possess so many extraordinary gifts that he does not.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Such as?”

“Me, for one.”

This brought a smile back to Loki's face.

“You're also far more clever than he. And handsome.” Sigyn went on, clasping Loki's hand in hers.

“Please tell me you don't plan on using such pretty flattery to make me feel better.”

“Of course not,” Sigyn replied. “But you are so much more than the second son. That remains true even if Asgard does not see it.” She pointed at the closed curtain. “Now they do not see us at all, yet just because we're not in front of their eyes, we still exist in our own little world. You do not need their approval to know who you are.”

She laid back on the bed, coaxing Loki to lie back as well. He did so, resting his head against the side of her waist. She ran her hands through his dark hair. “You know, the court sees me as a peculiar farmer's daughter. Too country, too preoccupied with books, too interested in magic to be a proper lady. Some even think I'm under a spell of yours.” Loki glanced up at her. “You hear a lot when no one thinks you smart enough to grasp the gossip,” she shrugged. “Of course, now that I am princess of Asgard, would you like to know what I intend to change to quell those perceptions?”

“What?”

“Absolutely nothing.”

Loki chuckled against her side, looking up at her. “I would not have you do otherwise, my darling.”

“Oh? And why is that?”

“Because you are my Sigyn, just as you are.”

“Precisely.” She ran her thumb along Loki's cheekbone before reaching over and kissing the top of his head. “You mean so much to me, Loki. And I am sorry your father and brother do not always see you as they should.”

Loki pulled himself forward, straightening up so that he and Sigyn were side by side on the bed. He draped his arm over her waist. “I don't deserve you,” Loki whispered.

“Maybe not,” Sigyn replied. “But now that you have me, I'm afraid you are quite stuck with me.” She wrapped her arms around Loki, massaging his back. “And until that carriage returns, everything outside of this fortress does not exist, as far as I'm concerned. Only us.”

*

As a matter of fact, the carriage returned after nine days. Sigyn suspected Frigga granted them a little extra time together in light of the upcoming coronation announcement, but she would not argue against the much-needed time away from the court.

Loki winced at the sounds of footsteps in the main hall that morning. He'd looked so much more relaxed than she could ever remember seeing him.

“I've half a mind to remain here,” he told her as he made no move to leave the bed. “They can't bring us back if I conceal us from view.”

Sigyn reluctantly stood, gathering her wedding attire which had remained on the ground since the first night when they'd undressed. “We must go, I'm afraid.” She envisioned the scrutinizing looks on everyone's faces when they returned, and the thought made her want to crawl beneath the covers for eternity.

Loki eventually sat up as the footsteps ascended the stairwell. “Not much mischief to be had in isolation, I suppose.”

“That's the spirit.” Sigyn took hold of his hand and helped him out of bed. “Though I'd consider our seclusion quite the success, wouldn't you?”

“Indeed.” Loki stood, wrapping her in his arms once more. “I find I am quite satisfied with my peculiar farmer's daughter.”

“And I have no desire to smother you with a pillow.”

Loki blinked. “I'm...honored?”

Sigyn nuzzled the bridge of his nose. “As well you should be.”

They hastily dressed before the guards arrived at the master chambers, along with servants to clean and pack up their remaining belongings.

As they left the fortress, the palace came back into view, and a strange sense of foreboding came over Sigyn as the impending coronation entered her thoughts once more. Loki's feelings of jealousy would not go away with one reassuring speech, or even several. And Thor's arrogance would lead to more violence and war on Asgard. Her fears surged at the thought of Loki being taken away from her in the times that were to come.

“Loki?”

Loki looked down at her. “Yes, Sigyn?”

“Once we leave here, no matter what happens to us, or who threatens us...If we are separated, promise me you'll find your way back to me, no matter how hard it may be,” she whispered. “Or even if it takes a lifetime to come home.”

Loki ran a hand through her hair before kissing her. “Of course, my darling.”

They settled into the carriage as it set off to bring them back to palace, and into whatever they would now face in their new life together.

 


End file.
